


Abnormal

by Rafiz_Sterna



Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Reality, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/947781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rafiz_Sterna/pseuds/Rafiz_Sterna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun, out of character.<br/>.<br/>“Aku mohon, jadilah adik laki-lakiku!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> A/N :  
> Fanfiction ini terlahir akibat kebosananku dengan karakter Kyuhyun yang selalu di gambarkan sebagai sosok anak laki-laki –baik single ataupun di pasangkan dengan seseorang- yang bergelar evil. Yang berarti dia adalah sosok manusia nan usil dan kejam yang selalu mencapai kebahagian dengan tingkahnya mengerjai orang lain, dan hal itu lah yang membuat orang lain tertarik padanya hingga daya tariknya berkembang pesat.  
> Aku tahu, sulit membangun karakter seorang Kyuhyun yang beda dari biasanya orang tahu. Aku berusaha menuangkan rasaku mengenai karakter Kyuhyun yang ku olah berdasarkan pengamatanku. Tentu, pendapat yang keluar setelah membaca ini adalah, Kyuhyun, out of character.  
> Review jika ini menarik ataupun tak menarik untuk kalian.  
> Last word, hope you like it!

 

**Music :**

High Fly by CN BLUE (Acoustic OST Part.2)

***

**Chapter 1 :**

Out Of Character

**Summary :**

“Aku mohon, jadilah adik laki-lakiku!”

***

* * *

 

Bukan rasa bosan yang memicu nya untuk melakukan hal ini. Hanya saja dia perlu alasan yang benar-benar tepat apa dan bagaimana mampu menghabiskan sisa masa lajangnya. Dia tak tahu bisikan dari mana hingga bisa menemukan ide yang bisa di katakan bukalah diri nya yang biasa nya.

Bukankah  hidup nya yang terlihat selama ini adalah yang terbaik. Hanya saja, jika kau melakukan hal yang sama terus-menerus selama nyaris separuh hidupmu, tentu kata bosan akan menghampirimu. Hingga tiba masa nya dia tiba pada titik jenuh nya tertinggi.

Tak ada yang perlu di salahkan akan hal ini, tidak juga _hyung-hyung_ nya, _manajement_ maupun orang tua-nya.

Sore ini setelah jadwal terakhir selesai Kyuhyun jalani, segera ia melesat pergi tanpa memberi tahukan kepada _manager_ hendak kemana dia. Berbekal penyamaran yang tak begitu mencolok, Kyuhyun tiba di sebuah rumah makan yang sepertinya sedang sepi pengunjung. Ingin sekali rasanya ia lepas dari pengejaran para _fans_ yang tak mengenal kata lelah mengikutinya sepanjang hari, yang membuat nya rindu pada masa lalu nya dimana dia adalah anak laki-laki yang hidup biasa tanpa di kelilingi orang yang selalu ingin tahu tentang hidup nya.

Masih dengan penyamaran nya, Kyuhyun duduk di salah satu kursi kosong dan mulai memesan makanan guna mengisi perut nya. Akhir-akhir ini dia di liputi keinginan makan yang begitu besar, namun jadwal yang sangat rapat menghalangi dirinya untuk bisa melaksanakan hal itu, lagi pula dia perlu menjaga penampilan di depan _fans_ , bukan?

Saat menunggu pesanan nya siap, pandangan Kyuhyun menyapu ke seluruh ruangan hingga fokus nya berhenti pada suatu tempat.

Di depan nya, tepat arah jam sembilan, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang Kyuhyun perkirakan berumur sekitar empat tahun tengah duduk sendirian. Di ulangi lagi, SENDIRIAN. Orang tua macam apa yang membiarkannya duduk sendirian di dalam rumah makan? Hei, dia masih terlalu kecil untuk beraktifitas seperti itu. Parasnya bisa di katakan cukup imut. Dan sepertinya Kyuhyun tertarik dengan keberadaan nya dengan mulai mengeluarkan ponsel nya guna mengambil foto anak itu. Kyuhyun, sepertinya dirimu mulai bertingkah laku tak seperti biasanya.

Pesanan Kyuhyun belum juga datang, dan lambung nya sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda tak akan sanggup menahan lebih lama rasa lapar ini. Terdengar bunyi yang tak pantas di hadirkan seorang _idol_ seperti Kyuhyun yang bersumber dari perut nya hingga anak laki-laki yang menjadi perhatian nya sejak 5 menit yang lalu menoleh pada nya dengan ekspresi seolah memandang hina Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun begitu terpukul menyaksikan ekspresi itu. Kyuhyun seorang _superstar_ dunia bahkan mungkin alam semesta – _jika invansi ke galaksi lain itu mungkin_ \- di pandang remeh oleh anak kecil yang kemungkinan juga belum mampu berbicara dengan lancar? Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun menghantukkan kepala nya ke meja makan di hadapan nya guna melepaskan rasa marah. Anak kecil, pengaruhmu benar-benar hebat. Tanpa sepatah katapun, kau bisa menjatuhkan seorang Kyuhyun Super Junior.

“Mau coklat milikku, _hyung_?”

Kyuhyun terkejut akan kehadiran tiba-tiba anak lelaki itu yang kini sudah duduk pada kursi kosong di samping kirinya sambil menyodorkan tangan kanan yang berisi sebatang coklat yang sudah di gigitnya.

“Kau bicara padaku?”

Kyuhyun masih belum menyadari bagaimana suasana kejadian ini sebenarnya.

“Tentu.”

Akan laki-laki itu menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman. Dan tangannya masih  tetap pada posisinya.

“ _Gomawo_.”

Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik kain yang menutupi separuh wajahnya dan kaca mata hitam super lebar milik Yesung _hyung_ -nya serta topi yang tak juga di lepas nya walaupun sudah berada di dalam ruangan. Dan Kyuhyun makin merasakan dirinya kini benar-benar _out of character_ dari diri nya yang biasa, setelah terjebak dalam pesona seorang anak yang tak dia ketahui siapa diri nya sebenarnya.

Ini bukanlah _style_ seorang Kyuhyun. Tapi dia adalah Kyuhyun.

Rasa lapar dan penasaran pada sosok di depannya ini membuat Kyuhyun mengesampingkan sikap nya yang biasa.

“Buka penutup wajahmu, _hyung_. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu.”

_What going on in this earth?!_ Batin Kyuhyun berteriak. Bagaimana anak kecil ini bisa meminta hal seperti itu kepada orang yang baru di temuinya? Bagaimana jika dalam situasi yang sama dirinya di gantikan oleh seorang penculik anak kecil? Jika bukan karena status besar yang disandangnya sebagai salah satu member Super Junior, tentu dia kan melakukan dengan senang hati. Tapi... tapi... tapi...

“Jika kau tak mau membukanya, biarkan aku yang membukanya, _hyung_.”

Tangan anak itu bergerak menuju kain penutup sebagian wajahnya. Kyuhyun kalut bagaimana dia harus bersikap pada masalah ini. Dari ujung pintu tempat keluar masuk pegawai, seorang pelayan membawa makanan pesanan Kyuhyun. Pikiran Kyuhyun bergerak liar demi mendapatkan opsi apa yang harus di ambil nya guna menyelamatkan dirinya. Tapi, dia juga ingin menanyai anak kecil ini yang entah bagaimana membuat nya merasakan hal yang sebelum nya tak pernah dia pikirkan sebelum nya.

“Diam dan duduk tenang di sampingku. Siapa namamu?”

“Min Chang, tapi aku lebih suka di panggil Changmin. _Hyung_ , bolehkah...”

Kalimat nya sudah terlebih dahulu di potong oleh Kyuhyun.

“Kau mau ke taman bermain? Nanti ku temani.”

Kyuhyun masih berusaha membuat perjanjian dengan anak laki-laki ini. Tangan bocah itu sudah tiba di wajahnya dan hanya dengan sekali tarik tentu akan terbuka dan akan segera ada _fanmeeting_ dadakan di tempat ini di lengkap dengan sulitnya lepas dari situasi itu.

“Baiklah.”

Astaga Kyuhyun!!! Nasib mu memang tak beruntung, memiliki teman yang level tega mengerjai orang begitu tinggi dan kini bertemu dengan yang bernama sama serta sudah membuat perjanjian yang bukan-bukan dengan nya.

Changmin. Oke, ingat namanya baik-baik. Dan kini dia sudah duduk di samping Kyuhyun dengan tenang sambil menggenggam sebuah ponsel dan mulutnya mengunyah coklat batangan.

Tunggu sebentar? Ponsel? Anak kecil ini? Yang benar saja!

“Min! Ponsel siapa yang kau gunakan? Ini bukanlah barang yang seharusnya ada di genggamanmu di umur 4 tahun.”

Ungkapan pedas namun peduli keluar dari Kyuhyun, serta menatap tajam anak di sampingnya, menghentikan sementara kegiatan makannya. Ini benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Super Junior selama ini yang di kenal publik tidak akrab dengan yang nama nya anak kecil. Sedangkan yang sedang di tatap penuh selidik hanya mengerjapkan mata sesaat pada Kyuhyun dan kembali fokus kepada ponsel yang di genggaman nya.

“Jawab aku, Min.”

Penuh penekanan di setiap kata. Seolah Changmin adalah bonekanya untuk sekarang dan harus memenuhi semua keinginannya termasuk pertanyaan ini.

“Sstt. Tolong diam _hyung_. Aku sedang menelepon _umma_.”

Jari telunjuk Changmin di depan bibir miliknya mengisyaratkan Kyuhyun untuk diam sejenak hingga urusan nya dengan seseorang di seberang sambungan telepon selesai di laksanakan. Kyuhyun masih di buat bingung dengan makhluk yang bernama Changmin ini. Bagaimana bisa anak kecil bertingkah dewasa, bukan, terlalu dewasa seperti ini?

“ _Annyeong, umma_. Aku pergi dengan seorang _hyung_ untuk beberapa lama, apakah boleh?”

Dengan tenang Changmin melafalkan tiap kata itu. Membuat Kyuhyun tercengang di tempat duduknya. Dan di pikirannya menyaring kata ‘ _beberapa lama_ ’ maksudnya apa? Dia memang berjanji untuk menemaninya ke taman bermain, namun kan itu hanya iming-iming saja.

Ingin sekali rasanya Kyuhyun menyumpal mulut anak kecil ini dengan sepotong roti dan tak akan bisa berteriak ketika kaki Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk segera berlari dari tempatnya sekarang.

“ _Hyung_. _Umma_ ingin bicara denganmu.”

Ucap Changmin dengan tatapan ‘ _Angkat telepon ini, cepat!_ ’ dan tangan kanan nya sudah memindahkan ponselnya ke genggaman Kyuhyun. Sontak di angkatnya telepon yang kata nya dari orang tua anak yang sudah menyita perhatian Kyuhyun.

“ _Annyeong hasseo._ ”

Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang tersenyum meski orang di seberang sambungan tak bisa melihatnya.

“ _Annyeong hasseo_. Siapa namamu? Aku sedikit heran mendapatkan telepon dari Min. Dia selalu saja hilang dan pulang kerumah setelah menghilang.”

Aduh, Kyuhyun terjebak dalam masalah model apa ini?

“ _Chonuen_ Kyuhyun _imnida_.”

Ucap Kyuhyun sepelan mungkin. Meskipun menyakini bahwa jumlah orang di korea yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya pasti ada. Ada rasa khawatir kalau-kalau ada _fans_ yang mengenalinya di tempat ini.

“Tolong jaga Min untuk saya. Dia sedikit susah di atur dalam umurnya. Jika ada kesusahan, kamu bisa menghubungi saya. Bisa kah?”

Artinya, Kyuhyun harus menjadi  _baby sitter_ , begitu? Lagi pula, anak kecil susah di atur dan jadwalnya hari ini adalah beristirahat.

“Saat ini umur Min berapa?”

“Dia anak pertamaku yang suka jalan-jalan dan menghilang entah kemana, saat ini umurnya lima tahun. Tolong jaga dia. Semoga kita bisa bertemu Kyuhyun- _goon_. Saya harus melanjutkan rapat kembali.”

Pip pip pip.. bunyi sambungan telepon telah terputus. Kyuhyun masih dengan posisi menggenggam telepon yang menempel di telinga nya untuk beberapa detik kemudian.

Nanar matanya kemudian menatap ponsel di genggaman nya dengan pandangan pedih. Ponsel itu yang telah menyeretnya kedalam masalah yang lebih merepotkan untuknya sore ini bersama anak kecil yang tak tahu bangaimana tingkahnya kedepan.

“Ini ponsel mu, Min. Aku mau makan untuk menenangkan pikiranku.”

Di serahkan nya ponsel itu kepada pemiliknya yang kini tengah menikmati makanan di hadapan dirinya yang tak Kyuhyun ketahui kapan di pesan. Kyuhyun tak peduli entah anak kecil itu mengerti ataupun tidak dengan ucapan nya barusan. Dia hanya perlu ketenangan untuk memikirkan hal repot yang baru menimpanya ini.

Dari kejahuan, Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlihat seperti kakak dan adik yang kesepian. Sedang makan dalam suasanya penuh kesunyian. Berterima kasihlah kepada wajah Kyuhyun yang tak mendiskripsikan umur yang sebenarnya.

Di suapnya pelan-pelan, rasa lapar yang membuat Kyuhyun tetap menyendokkan makanan kemulutnya meski pikiran nya entah kemana.

“ _Hyung_ , kau terlihat tampan.”

Senyuman datang menaggapi kalimat singkat Changmin. Makhluk yang sedari tadi penasaran apa yang ada di balik wajah Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

“Kyuhyun _oppa_? Ini benar Kyuhyun _oppa_ Super Junior, iya kan?”

Seorang gadis lewat di meja mereka –Kyuhyun dan Changmin- dan mengucapkan kalimat barusan. Serta-merta menarik kesadaran Kyuhyun timbul ke permukaan. Ketika makan, tentu saja Kyuhyun melepaskan penutup wajah nya untuk memasukkan makanan ke mulut nya, dan ini tempat umum.

Di tundukkan kepala nya dan menyuapkan sesendok makanan ke arah Changmin. Kyuhyun harus segera merubah situasi.

“ _Anniyo_. Aku bukan Kyuhyun yang kau kenal. Aku hanya _hyung_ yang sedang keluar dengan adik laki lakiku.”

Kyuhyun bodoh. Suaranya tentu akan di kenali dengan mudah.

Diangsurkan nya makanan ke arah Changmin yang tetap saja menerima tanpa tanya. Sedangkan jumlah gadis di depan nya berubah dari satu menjadi tiga orang. Drama yang Kyuhyun bangun bersama Changmin tak mendapatkan respon berupa pengakuan bahwa orang yang di hadapan para gadis itu adalah bukan Kyuhyun Super Junior.

Ketiga gadis itu mulai heboh sendiri di tempat sambil memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang masih menyuapi Changmin dan kumpulan itu makin heboh karena gadis-gadis itu entah mengetikkan apa di ponsel mereka dan mendadak rumah makan itu di penuhi oleh anak gadis lainnya.

Resah. Kata yang tepat mewakili perasaan Kyuhyun saat ini melihat jumlah anak gadis yang sudah tak terhitung lagi dengan seluruh jumlah jarinya.

“ _Hyung_ , aku kenyang. Ayo kita pergi, aku tak suka _nunna_ yang terus mengganggil namamu itu.”

Ucap Changmin pelan namun tertangkap pendengaran Kyuhyun. Jari-jari kecil sebelah kanan miliknya menunjuk kearah para gadis yang mulai mengeluarkan kamera dan mengambil foto Kyuhyun, tentunya tanpa izin.

Di ambil nya dan di pasang penutup wajah milik nya yang tadi sempat di lepaskan. Tak lupa menurunkan topi yang di kenakan nya. Kyuhyun tengah menyusun rencana pelarian diri di dalam pikirannya. Mengangkat Changmin dan mulai mendudukkan nya di atas pangkuan nya.

Kemudian sebuah bisikan mampir di telinga kiri Changmin. Kyuhyun merasa, ini adalah keputusan yang paling tepat diambilnya untuk saat ini. Lagi pula, orang tua anak ini sudah mempercayakan keberadaan Changmin padanya bukan?

“Aku mohon, jadilah adik laki-laki ku.”

Changmin berbalik dan menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang hanya bisa meringis menyaksikan tatapan Changmin.

“ _Jebal._.. atau kau mau ku tinggal di sini sendirian?”

Ucap Kyuhyun lagi yang terdengar seperti memohon. Sementara proses negoisasi tengah berlangsung di antara Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Kerumunan gadis, anak perempuan dan wanita makin ramai saja. Mereka berbisik, memotret, dan lain-lain. Kyuhyun sadar akan hal itu dan berusaha menyelesaikan negoisasinya dengan anak lima tahun ini. Bisikan-bisikan mulai berubah menjadi obrolan dengan volume suara super besar.

“Aku yakin itu Kyuhyun _oppa_. Setahuku dia tak punya adik laki-laki, dia kan hanya punya seorang _nunna_. Lalu anak kecil itu siapa?”

Dan kalimat-kalimat sejenis itu bergema di dalam rumah makan yang tak dapat di katakan besar ini.

“Iya. Aku tadi kehilangan jejak Kyuhyun _oppa_. Jika ku urutkan lagi, ini memang tempat yang paling mungkin _oppa_ datangi. Itu benar-benar Kyuhyun _oppa_ yang kita kenal.”

Ini pasti salah satu komentar _sesaeng fans_ yang selalu mengikuti Kyuhyun kemanapun dia pergi. Apakah  tak ada satupun komentar yang mengatakan jika Kyuhyun sekarang bukanlah Kyuhyun super Junior?

Tak ada.

Ruangan berbunyi ramai ketika Kyuhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

Para _fans_ Super Junior yang memenuhi rumah makan - _setelah menemukan Kyuhyun sendirian tanpa pengawasan apapun_ \- penyebabnya, Changmin di gendong Kyuhyun di sebelah kanan, terbilang cukup ringan untuk anak seumuran 5 tahun. Sedangkan punggung Kyuhyun menyandang tas milik Changmin. Ini benar-benar bukan Kyuhyun yang biasa dan sedang melakukan aksi tak masuk akal – _jika mengingat tingkahnya di masa lalu_ -, sesaat Kyuhyun mengingat wajah _hyung_ -nya dan membayangkan bagaimana tatapan mereka saat melihat Kyuhyun saat ini.

Kerumunan segera memberi jalan kepada dua orang yang – _terlihat seperti kakak beradik_ \- berjalan mengarah ke kasir yang terletak di dekat pintu keluar.

“Berapa _bill_ yang harus di bayarkan pada meja nomor tujuh, _nunna_?”

Ucap Changmin begitu menggemaskan yang masih berda dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

“Semuanya...”

Namun kalimat petugas kasir di potong oleh Changmin.

“Aku bayar menggunkan kartu bisa bukan?”

Kyuhyun makin yakin, Changmin, bahwa anak kecil ini bukan anak sembarangan.

“Tentu.”

Di sambut nya kartu kredit dari tangan Changmin.

“Terima kasih sudah datang. Silakan datang kembali.”

Kalimat terakhir yang keluar dari petugas kasir setelah mengembalikan kartu kredit dan memberikan sebuah _struk_ pembayaran. Tak lupa senyuman yang harus di hadirkan untuk setiap tamu yang datang.

Tentu saja rumah makan itu berterima kasih. Akibat datang nya Kyuhyun dan duet nya saat suap menyuap bersama Changmin, rumah makan ini menjadi ramai seketika.

“Anak kecil, kau ini sebenarnya siapa?”

Cecar Kyuhyun setelah keluar dari rumah makan. Rombongan _fans_ juga bergerak mengikutinya dari belakang.

“ _Hyung_ , harusnya kau lebih khawatir dengan _nunna_ yang terus mengikuti kita.”

Kyuhyun menolehkan kepala nya sedikit kebelakang guna melihat kerumunan macam apa yang telah di buat nya. Dan olalala, Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri melihat nya. Memacu jalan nya lebih cepat namun Changmin yang dalam gendongan nya membuat langkah Kyuhyun terhambat.

“Min-ah, _ottokhae_? Aku belum mau mati sekarang.”

Kyuhyun bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Jumlah orang yang mengikutinya bisa di katakan sanggup membunuh Kyuhyun. Awal nya mereka bisa saja tenang, namun kelamaan, rasa penasaran kepada sang idola akan membuat mereka menjadi manusia psikopat yang kemungkinan akan memperebutkan Kyuhyun dan kemudian membagi tubuhnya kedalam potongan kecil yang bisa di simpan sebagai kenang-kenangan.

“ _Hyung_. Masuk ke mobil itu.”

Kalimat ini muncul dari Changmin setelah Kyuhyun berjalan sambil setengah berlari selama beberapa menit guna menghindari kerumunan _fans_. Kyuhyun yakin saat ini kemunculan nya yang tiba-tiba sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil – _meski tadi Kyuhyun menolak di sebut sebagai salah satu anggota Super Junior_ \- telah menjadi pembicaraan utama di grup _fancafe_ milik nya. Karena itu hanya 1 kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya dari tadi saat di depan _fans_ dan Changmin yang berbicara kepada petugas kasir, karena suaranya menjadi bukti tak terbantakkan bahwa dia adalah Kyuhyun Super Junior.

Dengan sisa tenaga terakhir yang Kyuhyun miliki, segera dia masuk ke mobil hitam yang terletak di pinggir jalan. Berdasarkan arahan Changmin, Kyuhyun berhasil masuk ke dalam mobil dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Gerombolan _fans_ mendekat ke arah mobil dengan jumlah yang mengerikan –dalam pandangan Kyuhyun-.

“William. Jalankan mobil.”

Titah Changmin kepada supir berseragam seperti _men in black_. Setelan kemeja putih, dasi hitam, jas hitam dan celana hitam pula.

“ _Chakkamaniyo_ (tunggu sebentar). Kita akan kemana?”

Changmin diam.

“Changmin!!!”

* * *

***

TBC

 

 

 


End file.
